


潘多拉效应

by Durcloud



Category: StartUp (TV), Strike Back
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25460419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Durcloud/pseuds/Durcloud
Summary: ——菲尔偶然间捡到了一个漂亮的盒子，盒子里面装的是什么？没人告诉过他。——
Relationships: John Porter/Phil Rask, RAMF, Richard Armitage/Martin Freeman, Richartin





	潘多拉效应

**Author's Note:**

> 此篇为英剧《反击》第一季男主约翰波特，与美剧《创业公司/非常创业》菲尔拉斯科角色的拉郎文。  
> 具体内容为约翰波特在第一季结尾时辞去了20号分部的工作逃去美国做赏金杀手，在迈阿密执行任务时遇到了菲尔拉斯科。那时的菲尔的时期大概在第二季的前两三集，为一步错步步错的最憋屈时间。  
> 故事的开篇在他们相识五个月后的一天，通篇为正序倒序穿插来的节奏，其余细节都会单独开个帖子注明，而文中出现的改动和标注我会用序号显示出来，然后在文章最底下注释，方便大家解读。

chapter 1

“拜托...这是迈阿密，菲尔...像我这样的店面又不止一家...”  
留着黑卷胡子的男人敷衍地摇着头，对坐在对面的人咧嘴一笑。  
“——你怎么就偏偏认定是我呢？我已经要关门了，你看看能不能改天再谈？”  
而菲尔-菲尔拉斯科，正憋着一口气两手交叉放在交叠的双膝上，面容冷淡。他们两个之间只隔了一张电脑桌而已，整个拥挤的小店里只有他们两个人。  
屋内灯火通明，外面却早已被黑夜笼罩。  
他扭过头看了眼门上张贴的“只接受预约”的字样，内外如同昼夜般强烈的反差刺的他眼睛发酸，隔着一层玻璃怎么看也瞧不见天上的星星。  
只要跨过这道门槛，整个地区就会变成金融罪犯聚集地、贫民窟黑帮蔓延的海地、各种脏钱烂钱的周转中心。

看吧，这里是迈阿密，这就该是迈阿密应有的夜空。

菲尔回过头时嘴角挂了丝笑，双唇抿成一条线扬起弧度，只有眼神没有丝毫变化。这通常不是因为他心情一下子变好，而是菲尔找到了谈话的一个新的切入点，或者是加大、放弃筹码的预兆。只要熟悉他的人都能猜到，这个脾气十分不稳定的银发美人下一秒保不准就要挥出拳头甚至更为动怒。  
威廉①在这个笑容下不适的往椅子里缩了缩，先一步开口道，“这样，我把我知道的同行地址给你，你去别的地方找找行不行？”  
“不，我要在这里等。”菲尔笑意不减，手指相互摩挲着指了指他桌上的电脑，“我知道你和他在这方面有交易，我只要你拿出他给你的信息，就这么简单。”  
“我真不知道你问的——”  
咔嚓——手枪上膛的声音。  
“嘿...菲尔，冷静些好吗...”威廉立刻双手举起，盯着眼前指着他额头黑漆漆的枪口咽口水，“你到底想要什么？”  
“约翰布莱恩②。”菲尔握枪的手收紧了些，“我要他提供给你的全部个人信息。”  
“呃...”威廉沉默了一下，“谁？”  
“你在耍我玩是不是？”原本嘴角最后维持的弧度也消失，菲尔目光中的冷意更强烈，“他干那些脏活儿大部分钱都流到了你的账户里！一次少说也要有两三百万，你在这里和我说你不认识他，不认识约翰布莱恩？！”  
卷胡男人眸中迷茫的神情总算在这几句质问中逐渐清晰些。他的服务一向是为黑户或者想抛弃过去的人提供新身份与信息保护的，虽然客户很多但如果要提起次数交易...又和面前这个FBI扯上关系...威廉心中的轮廓已经完全清楚了。  
“你和他是什么关系？”他皱起眉，“如果他足够信任你你就不需要来找我。”  
“哈，关你什么事吗？”菲尔偏头咬牙笑了笑，“这些金额记录完全够我揪出你们背后牵扯的团体，金融犯罪执法网络会立案，你们一个都跑不掉。怎么样，需要我把你亲手送进监狱吗，嗯？”  
威廉闭了闭眼，长长叹出一口气。  
菲尔拉斯科，驻迈阿密FBI部门中专门负责金融犯罪的特别探员，一个很难摆平的麻烦鬼。也许绝大部分和他打过交道的人都不喜欢拉斯科的为人，缺乏幽默、不懂变通、还刻板的要命，但对方的身份摆在那里，谁敢同样掏出枪支来反抗？这里是迈阿密，但大家都不是愚蠢的白痴。  
比起一脚踩进犯罪的道路，他们还是更喜欢在边缘打擦边球过日子。  
“好吧，好吧...”威廉妥协了，“如果我们想到的的确是同一个人的话...我把我知道的都给你。”

...  
菲尔驾着车朝威廉提供的地址赶去，夜色越来越浓，街上已经看不到几个赶路的行人了。  
刚刚握过枪支的皮肤无端发热变烫，热源顺着掌心纹路蔓延到他的全身，一齐涌向心脏和肺部堵得他备感乏力。  
这种难以控制情绪的情况已经很久没有在他身上出现过了，在这样的地区，尤其是对他这种FBI探员来说，拔枪意味着暴露弱点和缺陷，意味着告诉对方“这就是我的极限”。  
菲尔不喜欢这样，甚至深恶痛绝。枪口会斩断一切好感与情谊，把利益化推至最高，最后落得身侧空空如也的下场。他吃过不少次这样的亏。  
除了自我防卫，这把配枪的存在就应该是玩具塑料才对。  
但现在他的两只手都本本分分放在方向盘上，没有致命的热源也没有子弹即将射出的负罪感，菲尔不想感谢上帝，他只希望这条路能通往他想要抵达的地方，最好再奢望一下找到该找的人。  
车辆拐进了街区，他在目的地的对面停了下来。  
外面很暗，车子窗户的护眼纸也很暗的要命，菲尔没有急着下车，他透过玻璃看着那间小公寓半晌，深吸一口气一拳打在方向盘上。

“滴————”

“...见鬼！”  
刺耳的鸣笛声响彻整个街道，仅是一瞬间就叫他堆积的耐心全部倒塌。菲尔匆忙把被拳头砸凹进去的按钮关掉，约摸半分钟后，他的世界终于又恢复了死一般的寂静，仿佛刚刚的骚乱仅仅是夜幕中一闪而过的幻觉。  
真是糟透了。  
他真该待在家里喝口红酒打发时间，或者随便来一粒安眠药睡下。不管那个小药瓶被约翰藏到哪里去了...总归是在家里的没错吧？  
...约翰，约翰。菲尔脑内又显出这个名字，他合上眼深呼吸了几轮，才拉开车门走下去。  
如果地址没有错误，威廉给的这块地方就是约翰最初来到美国的落脚地。这栋小房子位置偏僻，不靠近海边也不接近较为繁茂的地区，就冲刚才车子喇叭那么大的声音都没人出来抗议的现象来看，菲尔甚至可以打赌这片区域都可以归为废弃区。  
他走近了一些，脚下踩在道路的正中央，仰头望着它们。  
只是几栋群体公寓而已。老旧、潮湿，破破烂烂，甚至都不像个家。  
菲尔好像突然就想明白了为什么约翰后面那阵子一直赖在他家里不走，虽然他自己的小屋子也不算敞亮，但怎么说也比这地方住起来轻松百倍吧？  
他还想再近一些，可菲尔眸间原有的光亮一黯，两手举起，整个人都安静了下来。一个冰凉的东西抵在了他的腰上，如果他没猜错，应该是一把枪。枪口口径比手枪要小，按照迈阿密的风俗特色，八成是把步枪或者冲锋枪。  
谁会在大道上选择杀一个FBI？他的徽章证件可还在腰带上挂着呢。因此菲尔没有开口，也没有把手伸下去摸手枪。  
“你不需要告诉我你是谁，”一个男性特征的嗓音从菲尔身后传出，英国口音没有丝毫的遮掩，“你只要说出你来这里的目的。”  
英国人。  
“我来找约翰，约翰布莱恩，”菲尔闭了闭眼，努力让自己沉下气，“也许是其他姓氏，我不知道...但我知道他叫约翰，和你一样是个英国人。”  
他看不到身后来人的模样，但从声源传出的位置也可以判断出对方比自己高出不少，能手持这种枪械还从英国跑来的黑户肯定是一个群体...约翰和他提起过，他们这群专门干黑活儿的人。于是菲尔抿了抿唇，补充。  
“...也和你一样当过兵。”  
“——你应该有他的联系方式才对，这地方不放生人进来。”  
“作废了，兄弟，那是你们的规矩不是吗？已经超过了十五天③，他的手机号自动作废了。”菲尔的耐心开始消耗，“你认识他吗？认识的话能不能行个方便让我去见一见？”  
“你找他做什么？”男人的语气也开始好奇起来，“我从没听他提起过什么熟人。”  
这真是个好问题。菲尔这么想着，胸口乏闷的要命。

他本不应当来找他的，菲尔一早就知道约翰拿着赏金杀人这种破烂工作撑不了多久，要么丢命要么丢健康。但这和他又没什么关系，他不想也没理由管束对方，一直一直都不打算干涉。  
平日约翰在接到任务时前后都会有一个避嫌期，这个一行一动都透着英国人刻板行为的杀手会主动隔绝与外界其他人的联系，人间蒸发一样的消失。但这个期间最多也不曾超过两个星期，短短十四天还不足以让菲尔大费周折出来找他。  
这只不过是他办公室的第二管灯彻底报废...亲力亲为维修时保险丝烧断导致漆黑一片时不小心碰到了茶杯泡烂了重要文件...想用传真机重新传一份发现根本开不了机罢了。他没办法，只能开车回家用家里的传真机修复文件。可一开门进屋，没开灯的房间卧室漆黑一片，除了耳鸣声其他的什么都没有。  
所以今天其实也是个很普通的一天。  
但菲尔就是无法忍受。他的家里不该这么冷清，至少经历了这段时间之后，不行。  
约翰的心再野也该收一收了，这里是迈阿密，这里是美国，不是他心中那充满战友情谊和送命任务的军营。  
菲尔在步枪的威胁下缓缓放下双手，咬着牙呼出了一口气。

“...我是他爱人，好吗？如果你想听的是这个答案，让我去见他。”

...

——

五个月前。

菲尔在后颈处的隐隐作痛中醒来时，入目的视野只有一片浑浊与模糊。他的头也有些痛，但多年执法的经历告诉他痛感的来源并不是外部造成，更像是昏迷很久之后无法及时调整的困顿。  
所以答案很简单，导致他失去意识的罪魁祸首绝对是来自颈部的击打，比如棍子或者...枪托什么的。  
上帝。遭罪这种事总是会找上毫无准备的人，不管这个人是圣母转世还是罪大恶极的变态杀人狂，该谁倒霉就是谁倒霉。  
他花了近十分钟的时间才在脑子里捋清自己被击昏的事实，当然，时间有些久，久到完全不像是一个身体健全的男人昏睡后清醒的思考状态。所以菲尔努力睁开眼，试图让自己的大脑迅速接收信息，好来分辨到底身处哪里。  
除了眼前模糊的要命，头也是昏昏沉沉的。他一定在倒下后又被人下药了，该死的，谁闲得无聊会这样药晕一个已经昏迷的人？  
菲尔挣扎着让身体挪动起来，在他身下是一张铺着被褥的床板，有些老旧，随着他的动作甚至发出咯吱咯吱的声音，惹得心乱。菲尔听不得这种恼人的噪音，只得停下来躺回去，一边等待力气的恢复一边打量四周，  
一间不到十平米的小屋，很好。在靠近床的这一侧墙上，有一处狭窄的玻璃窗——一片漆黑，约摸已经是深夜了，菲尔一扭头就可以和这扇窗对上眼。在他对面的那面墙嵌了一扇铁门，想都不用想也知道没办法打开，旁边还有一张桌子，桌子上可能有点什么...看不清，但屋子里没人，一个都没有。整间都是未装修的毛坯墙，应该是个地下室之类的地方。  
他的第一反应是被人绑架威胁，可他又下意识动了动四肢发现全都可以自由活动，也没见什么捆束的迹象...总不可能是绑匪忘记带绳子，临时出去取吧。

那么只剩下一个答案，那就是他被囚禁在这里了。

头痛。菲尔不知道该作何想法，因为他根本想不出自己有什么需要被囚禁的理由。  
维拉④那个女人动手是不太可能的，她还需要自己去帮忙摆平尼克⑤。而除了这群俄罗斯混蛋⑥以外他真的想不出其他能对他做出这事儿的人了，把他关在这里能有什么好处？等到FBI总部超过四十八小时联系不到某个叫菲尔拉斯科的探员之后整个迈阿密又要被掀起一层地皮。⑦  
菲尔撑坐起身，他觉得自己该站起来走走逛逛，找找有没有什么可疑的线索能让他跑出这地方的。坐以待毙从来不是他的性格，就算是随机应变也要一步一步来，他现在连罪魁祸首关他的原因是什么都不知道，怎么斟酌下一步怎么做？  
毕竟没有几个人是会在回家的路上被不法分子盯上，再敲晕了带走的。毫无防备也完全不知道理由。  
可就当他准备起身时，桌子上那一团黑乎乎的东西突然开始铃铃作响起来。菲尔眨眨眼把视线里模糊的东西都甩开，这才看清那是一台黑色的电话，座机旁边还摆着一个玻璃杯。  
他的胸口在这阵电话声中均匀起伏了几秒，做好准备才伸手拿起来接听。  
“晚上好，拉斯科探员。”  
电话另一头的嗓音低沉且平缓，似乎还刻意掩盖口音以至于菲尔一瞬根本听不出对方到底是哪一边的人。男人并不理会菲尔的沉默，他继续开口。  
“把你关在这里不是我的本意，我只需要你配合我做一件事...我就会放你出去。”  
听着实在不像俄罗斯那群人的讲话方式...如果是这样那还有商谈的可能。菲尔悬着的心落了一半。既然不是黑帮的人，剩下的多半都好解决，只要...  
“等等，朋友，听我说...你把我关在这里我什么都做不了，”菲尔赶忙将自己的条件插嘴进去，“你想让我配合什么？你想要钱吗，我可以给你，你需要多少？”  
但回答给菲尔的并不是他希望的一个数字，或者有关钱财的任何单词。电话那头的那人似乎低声笑了笑，分不清是嘲弄还是什么。  
“看到你面前的那杯水了吗？等到窗外渐白时你把它喝下去，这就是我需要你配合的事。”

“什么...”  
菲尔盯着玻璃杯楞了一下，对未知的恐惧与无助很快侵蚀了大脑。这里面有什么，是什么，喝下以后会怎么样？他菲尔不是傻子，服毒自杀这种死法是最不可能被立案追究的。  
“...你下毒了吗，你想杀死我？我们应该还有商量的余地吧朋友...”

谁要杀死他，这种时候了还会有谁想要他的命？就算他真的欠了地狱一条人命也不该是现在偿还，他更不应该死在这里，他不能这样，不能就这么毫无打理的葬送在这间地下室，连凶手都看不见是谁。  
“告诉我，谁付钱让你这么做的，我出双倍怎么样？你放我出去，我的身份可以给你很多优待，你知道的——你肯定知道。”  
“...只是让你睡上一会儿。”对面似乎没料到菲尔会如此抗拒，略微停顿了一下才继续开口，“我需要你避开一件事，所以只好委屈你在这边待一晚上...放心，你会完好无损的回去的。”  
“...避开什么事？你的意思总不会是...”

“——嘭。”

一声几乎穿透耳膜的枪声就像刀刃一样，打断了菲尔的传话，也切断了最后的通讯。他坐在原地愣神了半天都没反应过来，想再次拨通回去时已经没有了任何通话记录可供提取。  
“...见鬼，真见鬼。”菲尔在烦躁中抹了把脸，开始沿着整个房间踱步。  
那声枪声什么意思，谁死了，谁中弹了？如果是和他通话的那个人死掉，谁来带他出去？他怎么信任这个来电的陌生人？  
接下来的时间不管是翻窗、砸门，甚至连寻找墙体的中空部分他都寻找并试图敲砸过了，没有任何的办法可以离开这个鬼地方。眼看着窗外的天色就要泛白，他还是没有什么头绪。  
静坐在原地等待通话人的来临并不是一个不可取的方法，只不过他身上什么武器都没有，总不可能在对方推门进来时把床板掀起来往他脑袋上砸。这太不切实际了。枪？早就被拿走了。  
随着时间流逝，过度的担忧和焦躁让他口渴又疲惫。菲尔终于叹了口气坐回床边，盯着那杯不明液体好半天才伸手拿了过来。  
这是一杯闻着瞧着都没什么特别的水，他闭上眼，举起它一饮而尽，随后躺回床上听天由命。  
什么都做不了那就不如什么都不做。顺其自然发展也许还能为他留条活路。  
等着瞧吧，只要能出去，他一定要这群家伙好看。

...

①威廉：是《创业公司》中专门负责收钱制造假身份的店家，大概在第一季六七集里出现，由于没有名字所以我编了一个。本文中主要负责男主之一约翰波特的身份造假，以及靠约翰波特的赏金五分之二来收取报酬。

②约翰布莱恩：此为本篇男主之一约翰波特的假名，菲尔并不知道他的真实姓名。

③十五天：本文中由于约翰波特的身份特殊，以及需要经常做黑活儿，所以他所有的联系方式以及身份证件都是十五天一改变，只有约翰这个名字一直对菲尔保留。

④维拉：《创业公司》中俄罗斯黑帮的管理者，一个很有心计的女人。心狠手辣，并且始终拿着菲尔杀人的把柄来威胁菲尔为她做事。

⑤尼克：尼克塔尔曼，出自《创业公司》，与罗纳德达西（LH7黑帮成员）和伊兹莫拉莱斯三个人同为主角合伙人。本文中在维拉威胁菲尔为她做事期间，提出需要菲尔帮她铲平尼克这块绊脚石。

⑥俄罗斯混蛋：维拉手下的黑帮。

⑦：FBI内部人员只要超过四十八小时没有被总部联系上，就会被认定失踪，开始由失踪人口负责的分部来调查，通过多方面多渠道来维护自己人。

——TBC——


End file.
